Truth and Lies to Realize
by Raivis-Latvijas
Summary: Serbia and Croatia wrote two different poems. They never saw through every truth and every lie, and what one wrote, the other failed to realize. Implied SerbiaxCroatia.


**A/n: **Just two poems I wrote. One is from Serbia, the other is from Croatia. Don't worry; the next chapter of "Undefeated" is coming soon. As is the next chapter of "Phobia".

Enjoy.

**Xxx**

Serbia's Poem

"Truth and Lies"

_I am ill prepared to remedy all that is burned into my mind,_

_Yugoslavia; my brainwashed dream of pride,_

_War; tattered cities and people dead from my crimes,_

_But was it all as bad as we perceived it to be?_

_Was it really our people,_

_Or do you think it was just you and me?_

_I think back to those days far too often,_

_They bury me like I'm already in a coffin,_

_What we once shared you've become ignorant to,_

_What we once had is lost between me and you,_

_But sometimes I look and I start to see,_

_Nothing back then was ever what we believed,_

_Our dictators were geniuses of the wrong mind,_

_Our people were enraged at all the wrong times,_

_We were the ones who were forced to leave behind,_

_The ways we had lived our lives all the time,_

_We constantly are forced to succumb to change,_

_But must it feel like we're still in a cage?_

_I hope you, as a man, can still feel,_

_And remember the days where the threats were still real,_

_Every word you shouted and malevolently said,_

_I want you to know that it got to my head,_

_I wanted to get away, I fled,_

_My own reality was torn apart and turned red,_

_I started to hate and feel so irritated,_

_By every little saying that penetrated,_

_My weak mind and the ways that I had learned to live by,_

_I laugh nowadays seeing how brainwashed I was,_

_It caused me to lose everything and have to pause,_

_I now have picked up on every one of my flaws,_

_Now you probably know I regret quite a bit,_

_Every war, every crime, every word that didn't fit,_

_You were everything to me not just for your land,_

_But because you weren't afraid to be a man,_

_You may have been a country, but you were so humble,_

_You knew you weren't great, and it caused me to crumble,_

_You showed me reality, the way it truly had become,_

_You led me outside, I noticed blood on your thumb,_

_I asked you about it and you simply told me,_

"_Blood from a soldier I tried to save on the street",_

_That's when I realized what my mistakes had caused,_

_That's what I realized that this couldn't be paused,_

_I was stunned by what you had told,_

_Yet you seemed unfazed,_

_Why did you seem so used to death in this way?_

_I would learn of it in years to come,_

_When you claimed to be free,_

_You weren't afraid of death unlike me,_

_I didn't realize how much you had been through,_

_You'd been through everything including World War Two,_

_I would've asked when we married why you targeted Serbs,_

_When your men killed my people even when they weren't Jews,_

_But I never did, and I'm puzzled to this day,_

_That part of history will always remain gray,_

_I look back at old photos and videos sometimes,_

_I remember that nothing was in black and white,_

_It was all in color, the blood and the pain,_

_It was all in color, even the shame,_

_The flags hoisted up under an unfaithful name,_

_The colors of countries not meant for that game,_

_War isn't a game though, that's not what I mean,_

_It is on paper, but not everything unseen,_

_I learned that through years of unending pain,_

_World War One, Two, and who knows, maybe Three,_

_You know I'll be there,_

_You know it'll be me,_

_I guess I should say that I'm not confident,_

_That this will get you to see how I feel,_

_It's more like I'm rambling; maybe it doesn't seem real,_

_I just want you to know how much I have seen,_

_How much I have gone through,_

_What you truly did to me._

Croatia's Poem

"Realize"

_I didn't think this was the way things were supposed to turn out,_

_Me with my independence and you trying to keep others to go without,_

_Nothing ever goes the way things are planned,_

_I never wanted to leave you, but it was my people's demand,_

_You see, Novak, I loved you so much,_

_I think you realized this possibly out of luck,_

_I tried everything to hold you close to reality,_

_But you broke away and I felt you left me,_

_You threatened me with ideas that seemed so hard to reach,_

_And forced me to be irritated and unable to see,_

_That you longed for greatness and prolonged unity,_

_You longed for something greater than me,_

_Perhaps I'm a hypocrite for saying that being great isn't as great as it seems,_

_Seeing that I once had it all and enjoyed it inevitably,_

_But happiness can't last forever, it never ever does,_

_I told you that when we were married,_

_You proposed marriage to me back after World War One,_

_You had been devastated by that war but you still made me feel at home,_

_I had no clue how far your want would go,_

_I had no idea how much you would make me love you,_

_And it comes as no surprise now that I look back,_

_I stayed for a while; I stayed because you made me smile,_

_But I soon realized there was no compromise,_

_I soon realized that everything you said was all a lie,_

_I saw nothing in you and your crazy ideas of greatness,_

_I saw nothing in your people or your army of fools,_

_There was nothing to believe when you tried to tell me,_

"_Don't worry, you other nations aren't my tools",_

_It was all too revealing that your words were deceiving,_

_You were just a liar brainwashed by your government,_

_When I claimed to be my own it was relieving,_

_But only for so long,_

_Why did you try to stop me when you knew I was going to win?_

_That war was pointless, but I suppose that it taught you a lesson,_

_I told you before I left that if you tried to stop me that you wouldn't get far,_

_I didn't lie; I pushed you out and you retreated until you were as distant as a star,_

_Hostilities still remain, don't they, Novak?_

_You can't hide your anger from me,_

_Coming from someone filled with regret and overwhelming hate,_

_I just want you to remember that you chose this fate,_

_You forced it upon yourself and tried to take me down with you,_

_It almost worked because I was in love,_

_I escaped, though your actions revealed,_

_You were desperate to stray away from the battlefield,_

_But this is what you chose; a life full of unrest,_

_You chose yourself over me, over all of the rest,_

_Do you have any clue how many times I've broke down,_

_Due to my memories of you being triggered by sound?_

_I hear a gunshot on the streets of Zagreb,_

_It reminds me of when I shot you in the back of the leg,_

_That day was hard for me, I hope you realize,_

_I never wanted to cause you pain, I just wanted you to admit your lies,_

_It saddens me now to think of then,_

_When we pretended to hate eachother in spite of ourselves,_

_We hurt ourselves more than we ever hurt eachother,_

_Can't you see that my anger was my cover?_

_I loved you years ago,_

_More than you would know,_

_Maybe I still love you today,_

_But you and I alone is the way things will stay._


End file.
